


The American Experience

by Fandom0fun0time



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale-style rough sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley is a Bad Driver no matter where he goes, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hot Tub Sex, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), let's be honest that's what this whole fic was written for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom0fun0time/pseuds/Fandom0fun0time
Summary: A few years after the Not-Apocalypse, our dynamic, divine duo decides that a trip to America is most definitely in order.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	The American Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teatales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatales/gifts).



> This is dedicated to teatales, who has been so wonderfully kind and helpful. Check out their work, it's some of the best I've read!

It began, like most good things in Crowley’s life, with a trip over to Aziraphale’s place. In his hand was a bag of pastries from the angel’s favorite bakery, miraculously still warm despite the cold temperature outside. Walking, Crowley decided, had definitely been a mistake. Winter was encroaching fast upon London, and the demon was glad when he finally made it inside the warm bookshop.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley called out, hanging up his coat, “I brought over some things from that place you like!”

From the back room, Aziraphale replied, “Which place, dear? I like many places in London.”

Smartass. 

“That place around the corner, with the raspberry tarts.”

Suddenly, the angel made his appearance, carrying a stack of books at least as tall as he was. He was wearing his usual vest and bowtie, but his sleeves were rolled up, exposing his surprisingly muscular forearms. The books were set down on a table, which gave an alarming creak before quieting under Aziraphale’s glare. 

“Well, my darling, why didn’t you say so? I’ll go put on some tea.”

Rolling his eyes, Crowley wandered over to his usual seat, sitting and listening as Aziraphale moved around his small kitchenette, gathering equipment and ingredients. His hand wandered into his pocket, which held the real reason as to why he was here. He could only hope that Aziraphale said yes. 

“Here we are,” Aziraphale said, rounding the corner, holding an excessively full service tray. It had only been about a minute, but Crowley wasn’t going to say anything if Aziraphale wasn’t. With a soft clattering of the dishes, the angel set down the tray, reaching over the small table for the pastries. A quick look inside the bag revealed the shop’s new boysenberry-flavored tart, which Aziraphale had wanted to try for quite a while now (though he couldn’t remember ever telling Crowley this fact). With a warm, appreciative smile, the angel took up the long-anticipated treat, as well as his cup of tea. After the first bite, Crowley took in a breath and sat up, instantly drawing in Aziraphale’s rapt and studious attention. 

“Well, uh, I was thinking,” Crowley said, stumbling a bit under the intense scrutiny, “that after such a long time, it might be time to visit America again. That is, actually seeing it this time. While raising Warlock was fun and all, we never really did get to explore that much, did we? I know we just got back from our trip to Italy, but I wanted to see what you thought–”

“–Crowley, dearest, that sounds wonderful.”

“... Oh.”

Aziraphale shook his head and smiled fondly, wondering how he could have ever found Crowley the least bit intimidating. 

“Well then, angel, I suppose we’d better get packing. The flight leaves in two days.”

“What?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long and somewhat harrowing flight, angel and demon both touched down onto American soil for the first time in two years. It truly had been a while, but it seemed to be the same: loud, busy, and full of absolute bastards, as Crowley had so eloquently put it. Crowley so far had been tight-lipped about their vacation destination, so the mountains peeking up from the horizon and the cold weather were a complete surprise to Aziraphale. From the airport they drove, now occupying a (very nervous) black Jeep. Horns blared at them as Crowley weaved in and out of traffic, with a weary Aziraphale looking on much like a parent seeing their child eat a crayon. 

“Crowley dear, don’t you think 120 is a bit excessive,” Aziraphale asked with a sigh, knowing that the answer would be anything but an affirmative. 

“They know the risk they’re taking,” came the automatic reply from Crowley, who was busy cutting off yet another minivan. Aziraphale just sighed again and waited for the ride to be over. 

Eventually, they got to their destination, gravel crunching under the tires and trees swaying in the winter wind. The cloudy sky had just started darkening, the day quickly coming to an end. As both demon and angel exited the vehicle, their eyes came to rest upon the small cabin they had rented for the week. Aziraphale, visibly excited, summoned his luggage, and started to walk towards the cabin with purpose. Crowley just rolled his eyes and followed the angel’s lead with a fond smile. It was a good thing keys weren’t necessary. Once inside, the pair set down their bags and Aziraphale stared in awe at the interior, which included cozy-looking leather couches, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. Looking up, the angel spotted a loft, which he presumed held the bedroom. 

“Oh, Crowley, it’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.” 

The demon in question felt something soft and warm settle in his chest. He could stare at the angel smiling so brightly for forever, so long as his damned feelings didn’t kill him first. Aziraphale, feeling the sudden surge of love wash over him, turned and kissed Crowley deeply, moving his hands to clasp behind Crowley’s neck. The demon melted into the kiss, winding his arms around his angel’s waist and turned his head, savoring Aziraphale’s warmth and comfort. When they separated, Aziraphale sighed happily and nestled into Crowley’s shoulder, relaxing against him. There would never again be a moment with Crowley he took for granted, not after they had fought so hard for this. Finally, the couple moved apart, and Crowley asked, “Well, we should have a look around, right? The loft looks, uh, interesting.” 

Intimidating indeed, Aziraphale thought, and took Crowley’s hand without comment. As expected, the loft held a bed, as well as two nightstands and a chest-of-drawers. With a snap, Crowley moved all the clothing from the luggage inside, making sure they were folded per Aziraphale’s standards. (In the angel’s eyes, wrinkling was something straight from the deepest pits of hell.) A sliding door led them out to an elevated deck, which held a large, strange-looking machine in the corner. 

“Dearest, what is that… thing… over there?”

“I think it’s called a hot tub. It’s like a bath, I suppose, except it has jets to massage your back. We can check it out later, if you’d like.”

Aziraphale nodded his assent, and the pair stayed out on the deck a while longer to watch the last of the light filter out of the sky, the sun setting behind the mountains. With a yawn, the angel walked back inside, miracling a set of soft pajamas on himself, complete with a tartan nightcap. He then burrowed underneath the covers, stretching out in a manner that reminded Crowley of a cat. 

“My love, do come lay down with me,” he demanded. 

“How can I do that when you’re taking up so much space, angel? Downright discourteous, you are,” Crowley said while changing into his black silk pajamas and fuzzy socks. He joined Aziraphale on the bed, shifting him to where he was tucked into Crowley’s chest. The angel sighed contentedly, and said, “But you love me.” 

Crowley felt a soft smile creep onto his face. “Well, of course I do, angel. You’ve given me no choice.” 

And with that, the couple fell asleep, safe and warm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time later, Crowley came to, sleepy and missing an angel. He grumbled, getting up and wrapping a fuzzy throw blanket over his shoulders as he stalked down the stairs. In the living room, he spotted Aziraphale sitting in front of a roaring fire, sipping hot cocoa and reading Jane Austen. Crowley waited until the angel had set down his mug, then flopped ungracefully onto the couch, bringing up his feet and cuddling into Aziraphale, who gave no reaction but a small smile. 

“And how was your rest, starlight?”

“It was good. M’still tired. What time is it?”

“It is currently around eleven in the morning, local time. There is a cup of coffee waiting for you on the counter, if you would like it.”

Crowley groaned as he stood up, expressing his disdain for the cool air as he grabbed his mug. He then sat back down next to Aziraphale, glaring at his coffee, in case it decided that it might like to spill. The coffee made the choice to stay where it was. Slowly, the demon sipped his drink, looking outside and noting that it had snowed overnight. Suddenly, Aziraphale broke the silence, saying, “Crowley dear, I was thinking we could take a hike today, up the mountain. How does that sound to you?”

Crowley considered it for a moment, then shrugged and said, “Sure.”

Aziraphale smiled happily, then went back to reading his book while Crowley finished his coffee. About an hour later, the two of them got up, stretching out their tired limbs, and started to get ready. Considering the snow outside, they both miracaled themselves some weather-appropriate gear, Aziraphale going for a dark maroon jumper while Crowley opted for a light grey. They both wore matching forest green scarves, which they had gotten as gifts from Anathema and Newt. Crowley couldn’t keep himself from wrapping his arms around Aziraphale, who in turn pressed a loving kiss on the top of the demon’s head before conjuring up a grey beanie for him to wear. With sturdy hiking boots completing the outfit, the couple exited the cabin, climbing into the Jeep once again, which warmed up quickly under the threat of Crowley’s wrath. Speeding along towards the mountain, the Jeep couldn’t help but feel a little rushed. 

“My dear, must we go so fast? There’s no need to hurry.” 

“The point of going fast, Aziraphale,” Crowley said while narrowly avoiding colliding with a tree, “is not to get to your destination quicker, but to look cool while doing it.” 

“Crowley, there isn’t anyone out here to see us! That was the whole point of coming here, was it not?” 

“Oh well, they’re missing out.” 

Somehow, they made it to the trail without incident, climbing out and once again joining hands. Aziraphale, a hopeless romantic by nature, brought Crowley’s up to his face in order to press a soft kiss onto it. With his face burning, Crowley huffed and said, “Alright angel, let’s get on with it then.”

And with that, the pair started their journey, crisp air filling their lungs and packed dirt quieting their footsteps. Several stops were made to admire the scenery, from the evergreen trees to a particularly stubborn flower, just managing to hold on after the first frost of the season. With a quick miracle from Aziraphale, it was assured that it would stay that way. The next few hours passed much in the same way, with the comfortable silence being filled with the occasional sound of a leaf being crunched underfoot, or a breeze sweeping through the treetops. Everything was, for a moment, perfectly still and calm. Then, with a shock that left him reeling, Aziraphale felt something hit his head, so cold it burned. He turned, ready to face an attack, only to see Crowley preparing another snowball. 

“Crowley!”

“Yes, angel?”

“Why did you do that?!”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Crowley said, launching the other snowball straight into Aziraphale’s chest. 

“Oh, that is it, you brat!”

Crowley, sensing trouble, turned and ran further up the trail, laughing as he looked back and saw Aziraphale chasing him, carrying a significantly larger snowball than what he had made. It would seem that luck was not on his side that day, as the angel hit him squarely between the shoulder blades. Crowley stumbled a little, giving the angel enough time to catch up and wrap his arms around him from behind. Aziraphale then took the opportunity to tickle Crowley’s sides and kiss his neck, holding on tightly to the squirming demon. Crowley laughed until he couldn’t breathe, then laughed some more. Finally, Aziraphale ceased his ministrations, looking up and gasping. 

“Crowley, look!”

Crowley opened his eyes, blinking away tears and staring in awe at what stood in front of him: the mountain range, stretching endlessly into the horizon, its wind-hewn peaks and sheer cliffs shrouded in mist below the bright, crisp blue sky. It'd been a while since the demon had gotten to appreciate the Earth as it was, but it never seemed to get old. The sun shone in a way it never did in London, as did the stars. The wind came in gusts and bursts, pushing this way and that relentlessly as it stripped away at Crowley's face. It was the kind of wind and mountain and sun that made just a little bit of you feel wild and free. 

Suddenly, a loud 'whoosh' came from behind Crowley. Spinning, his heart stopped beating at what he saw; Aziraphale, with his cheeks flushed from the cold, blue eyes shining like the skies above them, had conjured his wings onto the physical plane. They were radiant, even brighter than the snow, with thousands of shifting colors mixing in between the soft flight and primary feathers. His hair had been stuck up in odd places by the rampant wind tearing through it. Shyly, he offered his hand, and said, “Fly with me?”.

Well, how could Crowley ever resist?

“Of course, angel,” he said, his heart fit to burst with how much love he felt. Aziraphale’s smile somehow widened even further, his cheeks deepening in color. Crowley summoned his own wings, miraculously avoiding tearing through his sweater. Softly, Aziraphale took Crowley’s hands, and arched his wings in preparation. Then, with a stroke of power, the pair were lifting up from the ground, disturbing the fine snow below and the clouds accumulated above with a great rush of air. 

Crowley, in his many eons of being on the Earth, never could quite grasp the art of slow dancing. Sure, he could dance in the smooth, slippery style of disco, but things like the waltz? The foxtrot? Not for him. However, when he flew with Aziraphale, he could understand why humans did it. Flying, much like dancing, was a way for Crowley to show Aziraphale all of him, to lay bare everything he had in him. One look at Aziraphale, and he knew he felt the same.

Smoothly, Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s hands and did a roll in the air, stretching his wings after not using them for so long. Crowley, feeling playful, did the same, but when realigning himself, his scarf slipped from his neck and started its descent towards earth. He cursed and started to follow it, but Aziraphale darted out under him, catching the scarf much like a hawk swooping in to catch a mouse. With a flap of his wings, the angel returned to Crowley’s side and gave it back, leaving the demon in a stunned silence. Dear Somebody, it was easy to forget that Aziraphale had been sent to the garden; an important job, one that needed a fine mind and an even firmer hand. Crowley considered himself lucky to not be seen as a threat by the principality, or he might have been smitten on the spot. (Well, he had been, but in a different manner entirely.)

“Crowley, darling, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Fine.” 

“If you’re sure,” Aziraphale said, not turning quite quick enough to hide his smirk. Bastard. 

“Proud of yourself, angel?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

To that, Crowley just rolled his eyes, knowing he would never win. With a slight shift in balance, the demon started to glide, narrowly missing the snow-capped mountaintops as he flew through the mist. Wind. Turbulence. Sky. Earth. Heaven, in Crowley’s demonic opinion, had never had enough variety. Nothing changed there; it was too static, too still, for his tastes. Suddenly, there was a powerful updraft, catapulting Crowley up above Aziraphale quite roughly, with the demon sputtering and cursing as he tumbled head over heels. 'So much for variety', he thought to himself. 

From his elevated position, however, Crowley was able to see Aziraphale in his element; the angel played the wind like a harp, gracefully arching his wings as the currents sifted through his feathers. His face was as calm as Crowley had ever seen it, the weight of the world seeming to fall off his shoulders in waves and landslides. In a single fluid motion, Aziraphale turned over and tucked in his wings, facing up towards Crowley with his eyes closed. Calmly, he held out his arms, trusting Crowley to catch him as he fell. And Crowley would; for as long as he was alive, he would catch his angel, again, and again, and again; to let him fall, to Crowley, was to let his world do the same. So Crowley dove after him, slotting his arms under Aziraphale’s legs and back. For one breathless moment, they tumbled together, their faces buffeted by the wind. Then, with a flap of Crowley’s wings, they slowly spiraled upwards, the icy blue sky surrounding them. 

“Crowley.”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you, my dear.”

“Love you too, my angel.” Crowley replied, trying his best not to melt– It wasn’t working very well. Then, he felt the angel wiggle, in the way that meant he was getting restless. 

“Ready to go back to the cabin, angel?”

“I might be getting a bit peckish… and cold.”

“Well, I think I can help with that,” Crowley said, starting a slow and steady coast towards the trailhead. After putting away their wings, the pair climbed into the (still very nervous) Jeep and sped home to the sound of Freddie Mercury serenading them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got back to the cabin, they helped each other out of their winter gear, neither mentioning that they could remove it with a simple miracle. Then, Crowley had an idea. 

“Aziraphale, do you remember that tub thing on the deck?”

“I do. Why?”

“Well, I was thinking we could try it out, if you wanted to.”

“That sounds absolutely perfect, love. Is it already on?”

“It is now,” Crowley said, snapping his fingers. With another snap, he removed the rest of their clothes, Aziraphale yelping in surprise. 

“Crowley!”

“Oh, come on angel. It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before.”

“Yes, I know, but…”

“But nothing. Now let’s get in, before all my bits fall off.”

Grumbling, Aziraphale followed Crowley to the jacuzzi, which the demon practically slithered into. The warm, bubbling water practically made him purr in contentment, warming his reptilian blood like a rock on a warm day. Aziraphale slid in beside him with an appreciative groan, his joints and muscles being soothed by the jets, perfectly positioned for his lower back. 

“Issssn’t thiss nice,” Crowley hissed, submerged up to his chin. Before Aziraphale could reply, however, his stomach rumbled loudly, startling the both of them. Again, before he could say anything, Crowley simply snapped his fingers, and a plate of fruit appeared in his hand. 

“Here, angel,” he said, picking up a purple grape and offering it to Aziraphale. The angel took it, staring into Crowley’s eyes as his lips wrapped around the demon’s fingers. Crowley watched, enraptured, as the rest of the bunch disappeared into Aziraphale’s mouth, throat working as he swallowed. Next was a pear, then some blueberries, then finally an orange, which spilled juice down Aziraphale’s lips and chin as he bit into the soft flesh of the citrus. Licking his lips, Aziraphale said, “Darling, perhaps it’s time for something more… substantial.” 

“Of course,” Crowley croaked, conjuring a plate of the angel’s favorite sushi. First was a roll of shrimp nigiri, which Aziraphale took with a satisfied hum, savoring the flavor and texture of the shellfish. Following was a salmon maki roll, which was eaten with clear delight as Crowley continued to stare unblinkingly at Aziraphale. After all the rolls had been eaten, the demon was left with an empty plate and a flush that both of them knew wasn’t from the steam of the tub. 

“Crowley, my love?”

“Yeah?” Crowley practically gasped, holding onto the platter for dear life. 

“I was thinking cherry pie for dessert; we are in America, after all.”

“Okay.”

With a small force of will, the sushi plate was replaced with a serving of cherry pie, complete with a flaky, buttery crust. As with the previous two rounds, Crowley took up the fork and served Aziraphale, who upon tasting the pie let out a positively sinful moan, his brows creased and eyes closed. And so it went, bite after bite drawing sounds of pleasure from the angel. This heady combination had Crowley panting with desire by the time Aziraphale took his last bite. Aziraphale’s lips had been reddened by the pie filling, a piece of which sat on the corner of his mouth. Crowley, after making the plate disappear, took his thumb and slowly swiped it across the angel’s soft cheek, bringing the finger up to his mouth and cleaning it off. 

This, apparently, was the last straw for Aziraphale. With a nearly savage kiss, Crowley was dragged into the angel’s lap, where he could feel the effort Aziraphale had made; a penis, this time, long and thick. Crowley drew back a bit, sucking in air before Aziraphale pulled him back in to another kiss, just as wet and frantic as the last. A whimper escaped Crowley’s throat as Aziraphale bit down on his bottom lip, which the angel took to be an encouragement to continue his exploration. Aziraphale licked and sucked his way down Crowley’s neck, his hands grabbing at the demon’s hips. A bite to the shoulder had Crowley grinding down on Aziraphale’s cock, his newly formed clitoris sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. The hot water swirled around them, amplifying the heat Crowley felt burning in his cheeks. 

“Crowley, darling,” Aziraphale said in between hot kisses, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, yes, angel, yes, always,” Crowley babbled, his already fervent movements somehow growing even more so. With another bite, Aziraphale slid in, his cock filling Crowley in all the best ways. Aziraphale growled, the soft, wet heat of Crowley gripping him as he rocked in and out of the demon. Crowley, slick and desperate with desire, could do nothing but hold on, arms thrown around Aziraphale’s neck. Grunting, Aziraphale tipped his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and pistoning up into the demon. A heaving gasp tore from Crowley, which the angel took as a sign to speed up, setting a punishing pace while his hands gripped Crowley’s hips hard enough to bruise. Crowley felt a familiar heat rise up as Aziraphale pounded into him, the water sloshing out of the tub now.

“Angel, please, please, I’m so close, ah, please, don’t stop!”

“Oh! So beautiful for me, my darling, my love, my good boy-!”

With one final thrust, both angel and demon were tumbling over the edge, Aziraphale cumming with a shout as he filled Crowley up. Crowley continued to move his hips, riding out the waves of pleasure radiating through him. Slowly, both came to a stop, hot breath mixing with the steam. Each took a few minutes to just breathe, coming down from the high.

“Such a good boy, Crowley, so good,” Aziraphale whispered, brushing back the hair that had stuck itself to Crowley’s forehead. Crowley’s only response was to bear down once more unto Aziraphale’s cock, whimpering at the stimulation it provided.

“Again?” Aziraphale asked, already feeling his member slowly rehardening. 

Crowley nodded, but then said, “Wait, can we face the other way?” 

Aziraphale simply smiled, kissed Crowley, and replied, “Of course''. Slowly, the angel moved the both of them, turning Crowley away from him as he stood up out of his seat. When they settled, Crowley was kneeling on one of the seats with Aziraphale doing the same behind him, somehow fitting despite the fact that it shouldn’t have been possible. 

“Is this alright, dearest?”

Crowley opened his mouth to answer, but, seeming to reconsider something, closed it again, a blush perfusing his face and ears. 

“What is it? Tell me what you need, my darling.”

“Well, erm, I was hoping- that is, if you would- maybe, uh, be a bit rougher this time?” 

Even though Crowley couldn’t see it, he gave a loving smile, and said, “Anything for you, beloved.”

Slowly, Aziraphale ran his hands up Crowley’s back, continuing to pepper him with kisses tenderly. Then, without warning, he tangled his fist into Crowley’s hair, drawing the demon’s head back and speaking into his ear.

“You want it rough, dear? You wish for me to ruin you?” 

Crowley, not expecting such a sudden switch, let out a strangled moan, which grew louder as Aziraphale attacked his neck with kisses and bites. The hand not occupied with Crowley’s hair moved to the lip of the tub, effectively boxing in the demon. With one smooth, swift motion, Aziraphale entered Crowley again, making both groan loudly. Aziraphale built up speed quickly, making Crowley whine with overstimulation as he moved his hands to grip at the angel’s forearm, long fingernails digging into the soft flesh. 

“Is that it, my boy? You want me to make a mess of you, to use you in the only way you deserve?”

The hand tangled in Crowley’s hair then moved to his neck, grabbing hold as the angel snapped his hips forward. Suddenly, Crowley stiffened, back arched. Aziraphale, dumbfounded, slowed his movements, knowing it usually took the demon much longer to reach orgasm, especially a second one. Then, Crowley shifted to the side, allowing the spray of one of the jets to hit Aziraphale in the leg. 

“Oh! Oh, you greedy demon! Is my cock not enough for you now? Well then, I suppose I should give you what you want.” 

Both arms moved then, Aziraphale’s hands coming down in between Crowley’s thighs and forcing them wider apart, completely exposing Crowley’s clitoris to the spray. Aziraphale then used his weight to push Crowley even closer to the jets, feeling the demon start to shake from overstimulation. Crowley practically wailed as Aziraphale sped up again, sensations becoming too much for the demon to handle. 

“Aziraphale! Aziraphale! Please, angel, please,” he sobbed, not even knowing what he was asking for. Aziraphale cursed, feeling the demon tightening around him sporadically, his own effort sensitive from his previous orgasm. 

“Y-yes, that’s it,” Aziraphale grit out, “you’re made for this, aren’t you? Perfect for my cock, my cum. You want it- ah- so badly, so desperately, Crowley, don’t you- oh!” 

Crowley could only nod, mind too flooded with sensations and pleasure to come up with a response.

“Then -ngh- prove it, dear, prove it– cum for me, Crowley!”

Crowley, close already, felt his orgasm slam into him, stealing his breath and making him writhe with euphoria. Aziraphale fucked him through it, thrusting once, twice, then seeing stars as he filled Crowley once more. He slowly came to a stop, miracling off the jets when Crowley whined from the abuse. There he stayed inside Crowley for a few minutes, savoring the sensation of his demon around him, until exiting with a soft groan. Taking a sitting position, Aziraphale held a boneless Crowley in his arms, enjoying the bleary-eyed look of bliss. 

“Oh, my dear, you did so well for me. You really are perfect, you know. My perfect, wonderful, beautiful serpent,” Aziraphale crooned, removing the hand that Crowley had thrown over his face. “There’s no shame in asking for what you need, my love. None whatsoever.” Crowley’s only response was a soft hum, followed by a wide-mouthed yawn that made Aziraphale chuckle. “Perhaps it’s time to get cleaned up, my dear. I love you.” 

And later, when Adam texted and asked how the vacation was going, Aziraphale replied: “perfecly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've spent many years reading fanfiction, but this is my first time writing. Kudos and comments are greatly, greatly appreciated!


End file.
